Overprotective Daddy
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun Story, GS, Don't Like Don't Read, Thankyou ...


**Overprotected Daddy**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim Heechul (GS)**

 **Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (GS)**

 **Tan Hangeng as Kim Hangkyung**

 **Kim Young Woon as Cho Kangin**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

Kibum mungkin akan mencatat hari ini sebagai hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya, bagaimana tidak, hari ini dia merasakan semua perasaan menumpuk jadi satu di dalam hatinya, senang, bangga, terharu, sakit, dan kesal. Senang karna hari ini dia dipertemukan dengan sosok mungil dan sangat sempurna pelengkap keluarga kecilnya bersama sang istri tercinta, Cho Kyuhyun ahh tidak yang benar adalah Kim Kyuhyun, dan tentunya sosok mungil itu adalah putranya, buah cinta dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Kim Kihyun, bayi sehat dan tampan yang dilahirkan Kyuhyun hampir sepuluh jam yang lalu dengan berat 3,5 kilogram dan panjang 52 senti meter. Pelengkap bukan hanya keluarga kecil mereka tapi juga keluarga besar Kim dan Cho setelah penantian selama tiga tahun. Sosok yang hadir dengan penuh perjuangan dari sang ibu yang menahan sakitnya kontraksi lebih dari dua belas jam lamanya sampai akhirnya berhasil menghadirkan Kihyun dalam persalinan normal. Setidaknya semua pengorbanan selama kehamilan Kyuhyun dan juga rasa sakit yang diterima Kibum dari jambakan dan cakaran Kyuhyun selama proses persalinan terbayar sudah saat Kihyun menangis untuk pertama kalinya di dunia ini.

"Sayang kau minum dengan pintar walau kau baru lahir" kikik Kyuhyun sambil menyaksikan Kihyun yang sedang menyusu di dadanya, ini lah hal yang sangat dia impi – impikan sejak dia membina rumah tangannya dengan Kibum.

"Sepertinya kemampuannya menurun dariku" ucap Kibum yang sejak Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan selalu setia mendampingi sang istri. Sesekali saja Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat Kihyun harus dibawa kembali ke ruangan bayi, sepertinya Appa baru itu tidak bisa jauh – jauh dari Kihyun.

Mata Kibum terus memperhatikan bibir mungil Kihyun yang terus mengecap sumber makanannya. Seolah tidak ada puasnya meminum susu sang ibu.

"Jangan berbicara mesum di depan Kihyun" tegur Kyuhyun

"Dia belum mengerti sayang" elak Kibum

"Tetap saja" sungut Kyuhyun sambil cemberut. Ohh kalau seperti ini dia tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah menjadi ibu, tapi pelajar high school yang masih suka merajuk.

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut menggemaskanmu sayang, nanti Kihyun akan suka merajuk sepertimu"

"Kibum!" kesal Kyuhyun tertahan dia tidak mau berteriak di depan bayinya. Huh kalau tidak ingat Kihyun yang masih dalam gendongannya dan bagian bawahnya yang masih sakit setelah melahirkan Kyuhyun pasti sudah menjambak rambut Kibum yang berantakan namun terlihat seksi itu. Ahh dalam suasana seperti ini pun dia masih tergoda dengan keseksian suaminya.

"Ohh baby sudah kenyang" ucap Kyuhyun lembut, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan saat dia berbicara dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun memposisikan Kihyun untuk bersandar di pundaknya lalu menepuk – nepuk punggung Kihyun pelan setelah menyusu seperti saran dokter yang menanganinya semenjak kehamilan.

"Kyu aku mau menggendong Kihyun" pinta Kibum

"Cha, baby sama Appa oke" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memindah tangankan Kihyun pada Kibum. Kalau biasanya ibu baru sedikit takut kalau suaminya menggendong bayinya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ragu, karna dia percaya pada Kibum, seperti dirinya yang belajar menjadi seorang ibu sebelum melahirkan, Kibum juga belajar menjadi ayah yang siaga, Kibum sudah belajar menggendong dan menggantikan popok sejak kandungannya berusia enam bulan. Mereka sama – sama belajar menggunakan boneka bayi yang sengaja mereka beli untuk latihan.

"Anak Appa kenapa kau begitu lucu" ucap Kibum saat Kihyun sudah ada di pelukannya, diciumnya rambut halus dan hitam Kibum, aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu membuat Kibum tidak berhenti tersenyum. Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya, dia begitu senang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan ini pada Kibum, seharian ini Kibum terus tersenyum, tidak ada Kibum si wajah datar yang menyebalkan.

"Oppa" panggil Kyuhyun manja

"Hemm?" tanya Kibum, dia tau benar pasti Kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu kalau sudah memanggilnya dengan Oppa ditambah nada manja dan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Oppa ini sudah hampir sepuluh jam, apa Oppa tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk, mereka juga pasti ingin melihat Kihyun?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kibum menghela nafas keras, dia bukan tidak tau kedua orangtua dan mertuanya serta kedua sahabatnya menunggu sejak semalam Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit, Kibum tau mereka ingin melihat Kihyun secara langsung, karna sebelumnya mereka hanya melihat Kihyun dari balik kaca ruangan bayi dan itupun hanya sebentar sebelum suster menutup khordennya.

"Tapi sayang ..."

"Oppa, mereka juga berhak melihat Kihyun, mereka juga ikut menjagaku dan Kihyun sejak aku hamil" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum berfikir sejenak sambil memandang Kihyun yang tenang di gendongannya. Dia bukannya jahat, tapi Kihyun masih begitu kecil dan rapuh, masih sangat sensitive dengan kuman juga virus, dan orang dewasa adalah sumber kuman dan virus, dia tak mau bayinya sakit. Kibum juga yakin dua nenek kelebihan energi itu nanti tidak akan berhenti menciumi Kihyun melihat begitu menggemaskannya putranya. Sepertinya kalaupun dia mesngizinkan kedua nenek itu masuk, dia harus memberi peringatan sebelumnya untuk tidak banyak menciumi Kihyun terutama di bibir.

"Arraseo" pasrah Kibum akhirnya sambil menyerahkan Kihyun ke pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku akan langsung mengusir mereka kalau mereka mulai heboh" tambah Kibum

"Aku mencintaimu Kihyun Appa" ucap Kyuhyun manis, dia tau Kibum tidak sedingin dan secuek kelihatannya

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kihyun Eomma" balas Kibum sambil melayangkan ciuman di kening Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah ke pintu ruangan VVIP itu.

Begitu Kibum membuka pintu namja tampan itu langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam serta aura mengerikan dari kedua Eommanya dan juga Hyukjae. "Wae?" tanya Kibum datar dengan nada menyebalkan minta di timpuk.

Kalau ini anime mungkin sudah ada api berkobar – kobar dan petir yang menyambar – nyambar di belakang tubuh Heechul, Hyukjae dan Jung Soo, kedua yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik dan fashionable dan juga satu yeoja cantik seumuran Kibum itu kini rasanya ingin melempar Kibum ke kolam piranha kalau tidak ingat mungkin saja cucu dan ponakan mereka nanti akan tidak punya Appa.

"YAK! ANAK KURANG AJAR, BISA – BISANYA KAU MAU MENCULIK CUCUKU!" murka Heechul

"Menculik?, kalau Eomma lupa Kihyun putraku, dia tidak akan ada tanpa kerjasamaku dan Kyuhyun Eomma" balas Kibum masih tetap datar

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuat Kihyun kalau aku tidak membuatmu, jadi aku juga berhak atas Kihyun!" balas Heechul lagi

"Chullie sudahlah, ini rumah sakit, lagipula Kibum mungkin ingin menikmati quality time dengan keluarga kecilnya" Hangkyung yang sejak tadi diam berusaha menenangkan, dia tidak mau diusir pihak keamanan karna membuat keributan, walau itu tidak akan terjadi, siapa yang berani mengusir pemilik hampir lima puluh persen saham di rumah sakit ini.

"Sudahlah, kalau Eomma tidak bisa tenang aku tidak jadi mengijinkan Eomma melihat Kihyun"

"YA!, mana bisa begitu" teriak Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Jung Soo berbarengan. "Baiklah kami akan diam, tapi biarkan kami masuk" ucap Jung Soo memilih mengalah, dia sudah gemas ingin melihat Kihyun secara langsung setelah melihat cucu lucunya dari balik kaca.

"Cuci tangan yang bersih, aku tidak mau kuman dan virus apapun mendekati putraku, dan jangan mencium bibirnya Eomma" ucap Kibum memperingati.

"Arra, arra cepatlah" ucap Heechul tidak sabar

Akhirnya Kibum membuka pintu lebih lebar setelah ketiga yeoja heboh dan ketiga namja yang sejak tadi hanya menunggu dengan tenang itu membersihkan tangan mereka.

"Aigo cucuku" Pekik Heechul dan Jung Soo tertahan saat melihat Kihyun di dekapan Kyuhyun. Kedua yeoja paruh baya diikuti Hyukjae itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, menghiraukan peringatan Kibum yang meminta mereka untuk jangan berisik karna melihat Kihyun sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Aigo lihat pipinya chubby dan merah sepertimu Kyu, bibirnya juga, matanya seperti Kibum, juga rambut hitamnya, aku hanya berharap sifatnya tidak seperti Appanya" ucap Heechul diakhiri dengan sindiran

"Sayang halmoni gemas padamu" Jung Soo melayangkan ciuman di pipi chubby Kihyun, membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat pelan, yang membuat ketiga yeoja yang sekarang bertransformasi menjadi fangirl Kihyun itu semakin memekik heboh, ohh mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan Kihyun dan memakaikan pakaian – pakaian lucu yang sudah mereka beli dari jauh – jauh hari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyu?" tanya Hankyung sedangkan Kangin hanya mengelus rambut coklat panjang putrinya

"Sedikit sakit, tapi aku baik – baik saja Appa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kebahagiaan ini nak" ucap Hangeng tulus, dia memang tidak seheboh Heechul, tapi dia tak kalah bahagianya dengan Heechul.

Beralih ke sang Appa baru yang tampak cemberut karna babynya dimonopoli, entah sejak kapan Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hey, Bro!, bagaimana rasanya setelah menjadi ayah?" tanya Donghae

"Luar biasa, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya" jawab Kibum

"Aku mengerti" balas Donghae, dengan melihat wajah Kibum saja dia bisa tau betapa bahagianya Kibum.

"Kyu, dia lucu sekali, aku ingin memiliki satu yang seperti ini" ucap Hyukjae

"Tentu kau akan punya Eonnie, tapi biarkan Donghae Oppa menikahimu dulu oke" ucap Kyuhyun membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

"Tenang saja, sebulan lagi kau akan menyaksikanku mengucap janji dengan ikan lamban itu" jawab Hyukjae

"Whoa, Chukkae Eonnie" ucap Kyuhyun gembira

"Eomma jangan pakai flash!" ucap Kibum tiba – tiba saat melihat Eommanya mengeluarkan kamera, flash tidak baik untuk bayinya, walau Kihyun sedang tidur, tapi bisa saja Kihyun terbangun karna terganggu.

"Eomma tau cerewet" balas Heechul sebelum perhatiannya kembali kepada cucunya, mengambil foto lucu Kihyun dari berbagai anggel, ahh dia tidak sabar membagikannya ke akun instagramnya, teman – temannya pasti iri melihatnya punya cucu selucu Kihyun.

"Eomma!" kesal Kibum saat melihat lagi – lagi Eommanya menciumi Kihyun, namja tampan itu sudah hendak menghentikan Eommanya saat merasakan Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat, yeoja cantik yang semakin cantik setelah melahirkan itu menggeleng pelan, mengisraratkan Kibum untuk membiarkan Eomma mereka menikmati waktu bersama Kihyun.

"Biarkan Oppa, harusnya kau mengerti, ini yang mereka nantikan, jadi biarkan mereka mengekspresikan rasa bahagia mereka pada Kihyun" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tapi sayang ..."

"Harusnya kita senang karna Kihyun begitu dicintai, jangan egois, Kihyun bukan hanya milik kita. Lagipula apa Oppa tidak mau menemaniku, dari tadi Oppa hanya memikirkan Kihyun saja" rajuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bukan tidak mengerti perasaan Kibum, Kibum hanya begitu mencintai Kihyun bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengandung, dia akan marah pada siapa saja yang merokok di dekat Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Kihyun juga memerlukan kasih sayang keluarganya yang lain, yang akan membawa bayi kecil tampan itu tumbuh penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Tatapan Kibum melembut, lalu dibalasnya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan dibawanya jemari lentik itu ke bibirnya untuk menciumnya sekilas."Jadi Istriku yang cantik cemburu pada Kihyun" goda Kibum

"Diamlah, kau menyebalkan" kesal Kyuhyun karna digoda Kibum

"Dan aku mencintaimu Kim Kyuhyunku sayang" balas Kibum

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak tersentuh dengan ucapan tulus Kibum itu, akhirnya dia hanya bisa membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, My Overprotective Daddy" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada nakal.

 **END**

 **Selingan di antara menyelesaikan ff yang lain, tiba – tba aja kepikiran cerita ini, dan ginilah jadinya, Enjoy it ... Bye**

 **Sprry for Typo(s)**


End file.
